Utopia
by Higashino Ruuya
Summary: Jika kau berpendapat sama dengan apa yang kau lihat—aku dapat memakluminya kok. Yah, aku tahu kau tak akan pernah berpikir bahwa sore ini adalah awal dari mimpi burukku yang bernama kenyataan, bukan? ONE-SHOT.


**Ini adalah sebuah fic galau yang dibuat oleh author yang sedang galau juga dalam rangka untuk mengikuti lomba dan sebagai pelampiasan dari kegalauannya tersebut di tengah malam dalam jangka waktu satu jam. Dikarenakan juga author sudah terlalu malas untuk mere-check ulang, jadi kemungkinan fic ini memiliki typo. Selain itu, karena fic ini hanya sebagai pelampiasan rasa galau, author dengan senang hati menerima review dan flame yang beralasan :)**

* * *

..Seandainya waktu itu, mereka tidak menyetujui hal itu..

Seandanya waktu itu, mereka tidak melakukan hal itu..

Seandainya sejak awal, hal itu tidak pernah melintas di kepala mereka..

Mungkin sekarang semuanya akan berbeda.

Mungkin hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi.

Jika saja, aku bisa memutar kembali waktu..

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-UTOPIA-**

**Presented by Higashino Ruuya**

**Inspired by "Utopia", which sung by Kagamine Rin and Len**

**VOCALOID©Yamaha**

**Disclaimer : Everything in this fic is owned by all rights reserved.**

**Pair: Mostly Rin and Len**

**Warning: slight of incest and blood. If you don't like it, please choose a better fic to read with.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Tahun 2596.**

Aku memandang langit yang berwarna kemerahan. Awan berarak perlahan bersama angin, menuju ke arah yang sama. Kadangkala angin itu bermain dengan rambutku, atau mungkin menabrak wajahku. Tapi itu tidak menyakitkan. Lembut dan wangi, itulah yang kurasakan.

Sore yang indah dan tenang—setidaknya itulah yang terlihat oleh matamu saat ini. Jika kau berpendapat sama dengan apa yang kau lihat—aku dapat memakluminya kok. Yah, aku tahu kau tak akan pernah berpikir bahwa sore ini adalah awal dari mimpi burukku yang bernama kenyataan, bukan?

"Len."

Hei, ada suara malaikat memanggilku. Manis sekali.

"Aku mencarimu sejak tadi, ternyata kau malah di sini!" serunya sembari menghampiriku, bibir kecilnya maju beberapa senti. Manyun.

Hah, ingin sekali kucubit pipinya itu.

"Hahaha, maaf." ujarku sambil mengacak-acak rambut honey blondnya—dan itu cukup untuk membuat pita putihnya yang besar—kusut.

"Len! Kau mengacaukan pitaku!"

"Eh? Maaf, maaf. Sini kubetulkan." ujarku sambil tertawa renyah. Dia terlalu sensitif dengan pitanya itu, kurasa.

Rin, kau terlalu manis.

"Nah, sekarang—kenapa kau mencariku?" tanyaku setelah selesai dengan urusan pita itu.

Air muka Rin langsung berubah. Aku mengernyit, berpikir apakah ada yang tidak beres pada kalimatku. Ia menatapku lama dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat kuartikan—lebih terlihat seperti.. tidak rela?

Pandangannya dalam, iris birunya seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Bibir kecil itu pun bergerak.

"Len.. Tak akan meninggalkanku, kan?"

Aku terkejut.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku takut.." suaranya bergetar. Cairan bening mulai terlihat di sudut matanya, kemudian jatuh.

"Aku takut.. besok.."

Segera kurengkuh badan munglnya. Ia membenamkan kepalanya di dadaku. Aku mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut, mencoba menenangkannya yang kini bergetar.

"Ssh.. Sudahlah, Rin. Aku yakin kita akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi, aku takut Len.. mereka—"

Aku meletakkan telunjukku di bibir Rin.

"Tidak usah khawatir, Rin. Aku yakin tidak apa-apa. Mereka 'kan sudah memiliki wewenang untuk melakukannya. Lagupula, bukankah kita akan melakukan operasi itu bersama-sama?" ujarku. Aku masih mendekapnya erat.

Kalau kau bertanya operasi apa yang akan kami lakukan, aku akan menceritakannya nanti. Sabarlah.

Rin mengangkat kepalanya, menatapku kembali. Matanya kini memancarkan harapan padaku.

"Len.. maafkan aku ya kemarin. Aku tidak sengaja memecahkan jam pemberian Miku milikmu. Aku tahu kau sangat menyukai jam itu.."

Aku tersenyum. Kau jauh lebih kusukai daripada jam itu, Rin. "Tidak apa-apa, kok."

"Benarkah? Tapi kau terlihat sangat marah kemarin.." ujarnya sambil menatapku tidak percaya.

..Aku marah bukan karena hal sepele seperti itu, Rin. Aku marah karena hal lain.

"Hah? Kemarin aku marah karena Kaito-nii menghabiskan jatah es krim pisangku yang untuk sebulan, kok."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeh? Kukira Len marah padaku! Dasar Kaito-nii.."

Lagipula, aku tidak bisa marah padamu, Rin.

"Len.. Maukah kau berjanji padaku?"

"Janji apa?"

"Saat aku membuka mataku besok.. Aku ingin yang pertama kali kulihat itu Len!"

Perkataan Rin barusan membuat jantungku berdetak beberapa detik lebih cepat. Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Anything for you, Milady." Ujarku. Kelingking kami saling bertautan satu sama lain. Sayangnya, aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa aku tidak akan bisa menepati janji itu. Janjiku dengan Rin.

..Maaf, Rin.

* * *

Hei, apa kau masih mendengarkanku? Oh, atau mungkin kau ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Jika ya—akan kubacakan sebuah dongeng singkat—mengenai awal dari semua ini.

Tahun 2596. Semua ini berawal dari ulah manusia yang telah kehilangan hati nuraninya. Mereka seenaknya membuat kerusakan di bumi—hingga bumi telah menjadi yang seperti kau lihat sekarang ini.

..Kau bertanya, kau masih bisa melihat pohon-pohon hijau di sekitarku? Nah, jika demikian, biar kuberi kau pelajaran moral: jangan melihat seperti apa yang terlihat, jangan biarkan mata menipumu.

Yah, itu hanyalah tipuan mata. Semua yang kau lihat tak lebih dari ilusi yang diciptakan oleh manusia. Kuakui, memang membutuhkan usaha ekstra untuk bisa mengetahuinya—namun aku yakin, kau pasti bisa.

Tentu saja, karena barang palsu tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikan yang aslinya. Sebaik apapun barang itu, semirip apapun, tidak, tidak akan pernah bisa. Barang palsu tetaplah barang palsu. Yah, semua yang kau lihat itu hanyalah plastik, kau tahu.

..Hentikan reaksimu yang seperti orang senyum dalam majalah—tiga jemari cukup ditampung dalam satu mulut—yang kuakui, sungguh terlalu. Aku dapat memaklumi jika kau tidak percaya—tapi, otak manusia berkembang sangat pesat di era modern seperti ini.

Seiring dengan tumbalnya.

Alam telah rusak, tidak ada lagi tumbuhan maupun hewan yang hidup. Lapisan ozon yang melindungi bumi pun telah rusak, hingga banyak orang yang menderita kanker kulit akibat sinar ultraviolet yang menembus—eh, maaf. Aku melantur.

Mari kita ambil kesimpulannya: umat manusia telah mendekati kepunahan. Nah, cukup singkat, kan?

Kepunahan, ya, kepunahan. Dunia mengalami krisis pangan yang hebat, akibat tidak adanya tumbuhan maupun hewan yang hidup. Untuk mendapatkan air pun sangat sulit, kau hanya akan mendapat pasokan dua liter air per minggu. Padahal, tubuh kita memerlukan sedikitnya dua liter air per hari.

..Apa kau bosan mendengarkan penuturanku—atau lebih tepat disebut makian?

Baiklah, langsung saja kuceritakan inti permasalahan ini. Baru-baru ini, United Nations mencetuskan sebuah 'project' yang dikenal dengan nama "The Humanity Revival Project"—dimana project itu ditujukan untuk menahan kepunahan manusia.

Hah, project gila yang dicetuskan oleh orang-orang sinting yang telah kehilangan akal sehatnya—yah, menurutku.

Cara kerja project itu, yaitu dengan memindahkan jiwa seseorang ke sebuah tubuh yang tidak akan membusuk—kau bisa menyebutnya android—yang sebenarnya, mustahil untuk dilakukan. Dengan kata lain, hal itu menentang struktur yang telah ada. Jika saja mereka tahu, manusia itu berbeda dengan robot—tidak, sampai kapanpun, tidak akan bisa disamakan.

Yang membuat perbedaan begitu besar antara manusia dan robot adalah, manusia memiliki apa yang disebut 'hati'.

* * *

Penyesalan selalu datang pada saat akhir, begitulah kata orang.

Sebenarnya aku benci sekali dengan pepatah satu itu—mengingat aku selalu optimis dalam segala sesuatu—bukan bermaksud sombong, hanya saja itu kenyataan.

Lakukan yang terbaik, satu kalimat yang terdiri dari tiga kata yang selama ini menjadi panutanku. Dengan melakukan yang terbaik, setidaknya aku dapat menurunkan tingkat penyesalan yang mungkin kudapat.

Namun, pepatah yang kubenci itu, entah mengapa malah menggelayut mesra padaku sekarang. Karma mungkin?

Aku menyesal karena tidak ada yang mencegah project itu.

Aku menyesal menyetujui pengaplikasian project itu padaku dan Rin.

Banyak, banyak sekali hal yang kusesali dari pelaksanaan project itu.. Aku belum mengembalikan es krim milik Kaito yang kuambil saat dia sedang nonton, aku berjanji pada Rinto dan Mikuo untuk bergabung dalam band mereka, aku belum menyelesaikan tugas dari Meiko-sensei, Gumiya yang salah paham tentang drama 'Ah, It's A Wonderful Cat Life!' yang kupentaskan bersama Gumi, Luka-nee yang memintaku membelikan sekilo tuna untuknya, Gakupo yang menitipkan surat cintanya untuk Luka padaku..

Tapi, yang paling kusesali, aku belum mengatakannya pada Rin.

Aku belum mengatakan aku mencintainya.

Kulihat ia mengatakan sesuatu pada orang-orang yang dipanggil ahli sains itu, namun aku tidak dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas karena suaranya yang pelan. Tiba-tiba, semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

"Hei! Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Aku tidak tahu! Tidak ada masalah dalam proses pentransferan!"

"Dia merusak alat-alat! Cepat hentikan dia—ahk!"

Mati.

"Dia menyerangku! Tolong!"

Mati. Mati. Mati.

"Hei, kubilang, hentikan dia! Dimana penjaga?"

Mati. Mati. Mati. Mati. Mati. Mati. Mati. Mati. Mati.

"!"

* * *

"..en.."

..Siapa?

"Len.."

Suara ini.. Rin?

"Buka matamu, Len."

Kepalaku terasa berat. Kucoba membuka mataku perlahan-lahan. Awalnya hanya kulihat seberkas cahaya, namun semakin lama semakin jelas. Kelihatannya mata ini berfungsi dengan baik.

"Sepertinya project itu berhasil pada kita. Lihat, wajah kita sama sekali tidak berubah."

Aku menoleh ke arah Rin. Wajahnya yang manis, mata biru azurenya, rambut honey blondnya yang sebahu, pita putih besar yang selalu bertengger di kepalanya, dan suara cemprengnya itu.. Masih sama dengan yang dulu. Aku segera menghampiri Rin, ingin mengucapkan selamat untuknya.

Ia menatapku, namun pandangannya aneh. Matanya menatapku kosong, tidak ada sedikitpun kehangatan di dalamnya. Senyum yang terlukis di bibirnya, bukan sebuah senyum yang nyata. Kini hanya pandangan datar yang ia perlihatkan, namun dengan bibir tersenyum bak boneka-boneka Eropa—tersenyum dipaksakan.

"Ada apa, Len."

Tunggu, suaranya..! Bahkan tidak ada nada yang terdengar.. Apa ia tidak gembira melihatku? Kenapa aku merasa seperti ada yang hilang darinya? Ada sesuatu yang salah saat proses pentransferan berlangsung? Atau.. ada sesuatu yang rusak?

"Len."

Terkesiap, aku segera memeluk Rin. Aku takut, takut bila ia berubah.

…?

….

….!

..A.. Apa?

Apa? Apa yang terjadi denganku? Kenapa aku tidak bisa merasakan kehangatan dari Rin? Kemana perasaan hangat yang kurasakan tiap kali aku bersamanya?

"Len, kau kenapa."

Suaranya, tidak ada emosi yang dapat kurasakan dari suaranya..

"Len, berhentilah memelukku. Mereka sedang melihat kita."

..Kenapa..

"Len."

..Aku… Tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa..

"Len."

..Mereka…

"Nee, Len."

..Mereka…

"Kau mendengarkanku tidak, Len."

Dan.. Project itu..

"..Len.."

..Mati…

* * *

"Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi dengan CV-02?"

..Oh, bahkan mereka tidak memanggil kami dengan nama lagi? Bagus sekali.

"Mungkin ada yang salah dengan jaringan sirkuit pada otaknya!"

Hei, kuberi tahu. Kesalahannya ada pada otakmu sendiri, bodoh.

"Dia sudah merusakkan sebagian besar alat-alat di sini! Bahkan dia merusak tabung-tabung CV yang lain—ahk! Tanganku!"

Bukan hanya alat-alat maupun tabung-tabung berisi tubuh-tubuh yang tidak bisa membusuk itu kok. Aku juga bisa merusak tubuhmu.

"Jangan-jangan, dia terinfeksi virus!"

Konyol sekali.

"Awas! Dia mau membunuh kita! Panggil penjaga di luar! Cepat!"

Sebelum memanggil penjaga itu, lebih baik pastikan dirimu masih bisa mengeluarkan suara untuk memanggilnya, ya. Kau tahu, aku suka sekali melihat cairan berwarna merah crimson yang keluar dari tubuhmu itu.

"Seseorang! Tolong kami!"

Kukatakan padamu, tidak akan ada yang datang menolongmu. Lagipula dengan tubuh baru ini.. Jauh lebih mudah untuk melakukannya.

Dan—oh, aku lupa bilang kalau kau itu yang terakhir.

"..o..lon.."

Sayonara, mata aeru ne~

* * *

"..kau membunuh mereka semua, Len."

Aku menoleh.

"Tapi, aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku."

"…"

"Nee, Len..

"Apa itu 'sakit'?

"Apa itu 'menderita'?

"Apa itu 'lelah'?

"Apa itu 'dingin'?

"Apa itu 'panas'?

"Apa itu 'cinta'?

"Apa itu 'kedamaian'?

"Apa itu 'hidup'?

"Apa itu 'kehidupan'?

"Aku ini apa? Aku ini apa?"

Dari semua pertanyaan Rin yang beruntun itu, tak satupun dapat kujawab. Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali, semua memori tentang perasaan kini telah menghilang.

Kita tidak dapat mundur lagi.


End file.
